This invention relates to a line spacing device for printing machines, in particular of the electronically controlled type. In a known device of this type, a stepping motor is connected to a paper support platen in order to operate it bidirectionally. This technique is costly.
In other known devices, the spacing between lines is either controlled by a pawl connected to a clutch operated directly by the typewriter motor, or controlled by the armature of an electromagnet driven with reciprocating motion. Besides being costly, these latter techniques do not allow bidirectional movement of the platen.